television_and_animecartoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Randall Culver
'''Randall Culver '''is an antagonist and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's ''The Walking Dead. ''He has been travelling in a group with Dave, Tony, Sean, Nate and Jane and around thirty other survivors, before being taken captive by Rick Grimes's group. Personality History Background Season Two Randall Culver was first seen by Rick Grimes, Hershel Greene and Glenn Rhee standing on a roof across the street from Hatlin's Bar, trying to shoot them. Nate, in their truck, told Randall to jump down, but when he attempted to jump, he slid down the nearby roof and into an alley. He scream for the rest of the group to help him but they took off, abandoning him. Thinking that he was consumed by walkers, Rick, Glenn and Hershel ran over to their vehicle and found that he had fallen onto a railing-pike, impaling his leg. They negotiated on whether to save him or not, but they agreed to help. They were unable to get the leg out, so the suggestion was made that they cut off Randall's leg. Randall begged them not to amputate his leg and Rick used his strength to rip him out of the spiked-fence. The three then proceeded to put him in the car and blindfolded him so he couldn't know where the farm is. Randall is still unable to walk, so Hershel insisted that he should perform surgery on his leg. Shane Walsh was visibly angered at Rick and Hershel's decision to operate on Randall, and both Shane and Andrea claimed that once freed he will lead his group back to the farm, causing a war and possible slaughter. Rick and Shane brought Randall bound and gagged with them to collect supplies and to leave him behind. However, Rick and Shane were shocked when Randall revealed that he went to school with Maggie Greene and knew who Hershel was, meaning that he most likely knew where the farm is. Shane attempts to shoot him, but Rick intervened, causing the pair to fight and leaving Randall lying on the floor tied up. Shane accidentally caused a horde of walkers to be released, which attacked the survivors. Randall was able to cut the ropes with a knife and was about to escape when he is stopped by Rick. Randall told him to leave Shane behind and promised Rick he wasn't going to say anything to his group, but Rick just told him to shut up. Reluctantly, they decided to leave Shane behind as he is trapped inside a school bus. However, at the final minute, they changed their minds and drove past the horde in Shane's car, killing many walkers and rescuing Shane. Even though Randall helped save Shane's life, he is once again bound and gagged and thrown in the back of the car. Rick said they will leave him in the barn overnight upon return to the farm, and that he would most likely be killed. Randall was brutally interrogated by Daryl Dixon to find out where his group was. Killed Victims Relationships Appearances Gallery Trivia Category:Antagonists Category:The Walking Dead Category:Fictional Survivors Category:Fictional Deceased